


Look at the Stars

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, everything i touch turns to angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: Takes place immediately after the chandelier crash. Raoul takes her someplace quiet and peaceful, but Christine still can't breathe.Written for Day 1 of Raoulstine Week on Tumblr! Prompt: Stars/Light
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Look at the Stars

“The fall was seemingly an accident,” the policeman said. “The rope that held up the chandelier was apparently quite old and fraying, and it snapped.”  


Christine just stared at him.  


“You see? An accident,” Raoul murmured in her ear, attempting to soothe her. “A horrible accident that could have likely been prevented if someone had checked the rope,” he shot an accusatory glare at the stagehands, “but an accident nonetheless.” He pulled Christine into an embrace. “No Phantom. You’re safe.”  


Still Christine said nothing.  


“Darling?” Raoul pulled back and looked over her again. “Are you alright? Are you sure you were not injured? You seem to be in a daze.”  


Finally Christine seemed to shake herself from her trance; she shook her head ever so slightly. “I assure you I am unharmed.” She glanced over at the fallen chandelier, still being inspected by various policemen. “I am just a little shaken, is all.” She took in a deep breath. “Are your horses still waiting for us outside? I would very much like to get away from here.”  


Raoul smiled and offered his arm. “Of course.” He pretended not to notice the way she glanced behind them as they exited the opera house.  


“Where would you like to go?” Raoul asked as soon as they were on their way. “A restaurant? Dancing?”  


Christine shook her head. “Too many people there. I want to be somewhere quiet. Peaceful.” She dipped her chin. “I’m not sure I can handle much more excitement this evening.”  


Raoul softened. “I understand. I’m sorry if you feel as though I am pressuring you in any way. I know you’ve been through a lot as of late.” He pondered his options for a moment. “How about the park?” he suggested. “There would likely be no one there at this hour.”  


“That sounds perfect.”  


Christine said that she was fine, but Raoul could tell that she wasn’t being truthful with him. After they strolled the empty park for a while, they moved to sit on one of the benches. Raoul could see that his beloved was pale and shaking. “Christine, I can see you’re unwell. Would you like to go home?”  


“I can’t breathe,” she finally admitted, her voice barely a whisper. She pressed a trembling hand to her face. “I could have been killed tonight. You could have been. And it could happen again…”  


“But it won’t,” Raoul reassured. “They will replace the chandelier and get a stronger rope to hold it up.”  


Christine made a noise of frustration. “You don’t understand. I…” She balled her fists in her lap and stared down at them. “Never mind. I am overreacting.”  


There was a long silence between them.  


“You know what I do when I can’t breathe?” Raoul finally said. “I look at the stars.”  


Christine looked over at him incredulously. “What do you mean, when you can’t breathe?”  


“When I become…anxious. When my emotions overwhelm me.” He shook his head. “I do not speak of it if I can help it. People tend to look down on me when I confide in them. They tell me that I should be stronger, braver.” He grasped her hands. “I am not saying my feelings or situation should be compared to yours. I am just trying to help you get through this. Try looking at the stars.”  


And she did. They both did. Raoul eventually felt the pressure of Christine’s head dropping onto his shoulder. “It does make me feel better,” she whispered. “They’re the most beautiful thing in the world.”  


Raoul kissed her head. “Second-most beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me at theres-music-in-you on Tumblr.


End file.
